1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to four-wheeled vehicles, and more particularly, to an improved four-wheeled recreational assistance device to aid mature adults and others in maintaining an active and more fit life, while providing them with increased balance and security from falling during exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
Jogging strollers to safely hold a baby or child while a parent pushes the stroller from behind during jogging are known. In addition, many types of walkers or wheeled rollators for use by a person with disabilities or age related problems are known to aid such person's in safely moving about.
Examples of known prior art devices are disclosed in the following listed U.S. patents and published patent application:
Des. 396,437 to Liljedahl; Des. 451,052 to Hallgimsson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,180 to Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,700 to Marshall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,311 to Chanslor et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,505 to Engelhart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,956 to King; U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,257 to Fernandez et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,794 to Rose; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,748 to Oat-Judge; U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,044 to Dubats; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,028 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,333 to Hamblin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,725 to Lazaros; U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,076 to Hurt; U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,355 to Cheng; and 2001/0048206 to Niu et al.
Although the known prior art devices or vehicles are useful for pushing a baby from behind while jogging, or aiding a disabled or infirmed person while moving, they fail to adequately accommodate persons, such as mature adults, during exercise walking or jogging when they are alone and who might need some, but limited aid in maintaining their balance and security during such exercise.
As the benefits of exercise become more widely understood, more and more persons with mobility and/or balance problems, such as mature or older persons, feel the need to increase their exercise time to enjoy the benefits of keeping fit and healthy. Among other things, such persons wish to be outdoors where they may jog, walk or otherwise move around. However, such persons sometimes tire easily and quickly, or have trouble with their feet and/or balance when jogging or walking long distances, or when they are moving quickly or over rough terrain. Additionally, current walkers are not durable or mobile enough for their end use.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a recreational assistance device for persons, such as mature adults and others, that is affordable and easy to use, without requiring the assistance of others, when jogging, shopping or walking at speed, or for long distances over all types of terrain.